


two hands on you that aren't mine

by sunshineyish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marauders, poor severus, snily if you look between the lines, wolfstar but it's background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineyish/pseuds/sunshineyish
Summary: Red hair, freckles, a gorgeous red ball gown that outmatched everyone else’s, and piercing emerald eyes. It was Lily Evans. Holding James Potter’s hand.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	two hands on you that aren't mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'On Somebody' by Ava Max, listen to it it's amazing.

=w=

The seventh year ball wasn’t something to take lightly. Well, at least for Severus Snape. Somehow, despite his family, he’s managed to get a hold of a set of shimmering emerald dress robes, that gleamed romantically in dim candle light. Spinning around, he allowed himself to have a small smile. He did look rather charismatic, if he did say so himself. Giving a final twirl, he slipped out of his dorm, and headed downstairs to the common room, where Professor Slughorn waited. Severus found his date, a girl by the name of Hollie Shafiq. Her brown hair was braided, then wrapped around in an elegant bun. Her dress was a deep shade of green (like most girls in Slytherin were), and she had matched her jewelry accordingly. Their hands subconsciously intertwined. Slughorn cleared his throat.

“Before we leave and head off to this ball, I must let you know how proud I am of each and everyone of you I am.” Severus’ lips quirked slightly, praise was something he rarely received outside of class.

“But as your school year comes to a close, you must be aware of the events, although everyone here is. A dark lord has risen to power. Now, it is ultimately up to you to pick your side. Pick wisely, or not at all. But I’m sure that you’ll all grow up to be high class witches and wizards, despite your political decisions. Now then, let’s go to this ball!” Several students were near tears, and one girl was openly crying, mascara staining her face. Her date offered some enchanted handkerchief, and she took it gratefully, hugging him. Severus felt his heart soften slightly. Suddenly the line was moving, and the small group of seventh year Slytherin’s made their way downstairs.

=w=

The great hall looked astounding. Candles lit the whole area, and slow, enchanting music captivated everyone’s movements. Severus danced with Hollie for a while, spinning her small figure around, until his feet started to go numb.  
“I don’t think I can dance anymore Hollie,” He said, panting. She gave him a slight smile.  
“Go sit down then Severus, I need to ask Marlene where she got her dress from!” She replied, skipping away. He shook his head, grinning, and made his way to the small seating area, where two Ravenclaw’s were more interested in each other’s lips than their food, which had been discarded on the floor. Making a mental note to try to remove that memory, he sat down as far away from them as he possibly could. Pursing his lips, he looked around the room. Several people were conversing, and a few people were still dancing. One couple caught his eye in particular; Lupin and Black. Black twirled Lupin around so fast he fell, but before he hit the ground, his skinny butt was saved by his Black. Severus knew they definitely weren’t going as friends, they’d missed several classes for the past three years, and in that time the broom closets made very suspicious noises. Instead of usual scowl, it was replaced by a more sorrowful expression.

Lupin always seems sad, but now he seems so happy in Black’s arms. And Lupin was laughing in Black’s embrace. A sorrowful smile fell across his face. Suddenly the Potter boy approached them, and then another figure followed him from behind. Red hair, freckles, a gorgeous red ball gown that outmatched everyone else’s, and piercing emerald eyes. It was Lily Evans. Holding James Potter’s hand. Laughing with him and his friends. Severus’ heart dropped to his stomach.

No. Why is she dancing with HIM! He gave me living hell for my entire time here, and now she’s holding his hand and looking in his eyes, and now they’re dancing. There’s two hands on you that aren’t mine. Now a set of lips-

He couldn’t take it. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, as he fled the room, robes flowing dramatically behind him. He ran so fast, feeling his newly polished shoes loose their shine, hearing the squelch of mud under his feet. He couldn’t care less.

=w=

_“I really wish I was in Slytherin Sev,” Lily said, hands clutched together nervously. Severus sighed, plastering on a faux smile._

_“It’s ok Lily, we can still be friends, it may just be a little harder.” He responded, moving just a step closer. A smile bloomed, covering the previous frown she wore. Severus felt his heart flutter._

_“I don’t care about this stupid house thing, all I know is that you’re my best friend!”_

_“Same here Lily.”_

_“Pinky promise?” She asked, sticking out her pinky. Severus slipped his own into hers._

_“Pinky promise.” He said. Before he could register it, he was being hugged by her._

_“I’ll always love you Sev.” She said, sincerity filling her voice._

=w=

Then things changed. The dark lord rose, as well as Severus’ fascination with the dark arts. Potter and Black became much more destructive, and eventually Lupin became roped into their ideas. And slowly, Lily started to take their side.

=w=

_“I’ll never love you again.” She deadpanned._

_“Lily please-”_

_“No Snape. I could never love someone like you. Goodbye.”_

=w=

Starlight made a path to the great lake, which Severus followed. Grass brushed against his leg softly, as tears started to flow. By the time he sat down in moonlight, tears flowed heavily from his eyes. Severus felt every tremble in his body, every tear fall, and he heard every sob, but not just from the present, from the past. Every time he tripped, failed, screwed up, said or did something regrettable, flooded back to him. Shakily, he stood up, staring at the sky with a certain intensity that could even scare off James Potter.

“You never hesitate to throw misery into my life. First, you kill my mother. Then you take away my Father’s kindness. Then you send people to make my life a living hell. But tonight is the final straw. My only love, the only person I truly care for is dancing with the fucking devil. SO THROW ALL YOU HAVE AT ME! YOU BROKE ME! ARE YOU HAPPY YET!” The water stopped flowing, fire stopped breathing, the wind faltered, and the earth stopped moving. And Severus cried. He slumped down against a rock and cried with every part of him he had. The carefully built dam inside him just broke, and all his thoughts could think of was Lily Evans dancing under the stars with James Potter. And in that broken moment, he swore to have revenge for everything, and everyone, he lost.

=w=

Only as he clutched Lily Evans’ body would he realize what his revenge would cost him.

=w=

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour because I actually felt motivation to write something. For once. This also my first story on here so, um, hi? What do normal people write in these? Oh well. But if you got this far, thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!


End file.
